1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating system applied for providing a user interface, and a program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses such as a display, a liquid crystal display apparatus capable of displaying different images in a plurality of directions has been developed (multiview display apparatus). For example, in the case of an in-vehicle apparatus such as a car navigation system, when a location for the apparatus to be attached to a car is practically fixed, navigation information is displayed as an image which is viewed from a driver's seat situated in a right direction, and an image of a DVD or a TV is displayed so as to be viewed from a passenger's seat situated in a left direction.
The multiview display apparatus can display a plurality of operation screens through a single display apparatus, and a technology related to an operation button corresponding to the operation screens has been proposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-190245 discloses a technology related to an adjustment with which display positions of operation input areas corresponding to the respective view directions displayed on a display unit are not overlapped with one another all the time.
Here, it is conceivable to use a certain apparatus such as a data processing apparatus by a plurality of users (operators).
In this case, as this certain apparatus, a multifunction printer having a plurality of functions including a printing function is exemplified (hereinafter referred to as multifunction peripheral). Even during a print operation, such a multifunction peripheral can perform other operations such as a scan function and a send function in parallel. However, the respective functions are operated through a single operation screen, and if a user already operating a certain function exists, other users need to wait until the operation is finished.
According to the above-described related art, use of a multiview display apparatus provides two operation screens. Thus, it is possible to accept operations from a plurality of users at one time. However, if a certain user performs an operation through an operation screen in a certain direction, other users cannot use the operation screen in the certain direction until the operation based on the user's manipulation is finished.
For example, a consideration is provided of a case where a certain user performs a copy for a large amount of sets. When the user performs a setting for the copy from one direction among a plurality of directions and even after the copy operation is started, the screen indicating a status of the copy operation is displayed in the same direction. Even in a case where a send function can be used in parallel with the copy function, the former user occupies the certain direction for a long period of time. Other users cannot use an operation screen for the send function from the certain direction. Depending on a data processing apparatus, an operation screen may be more easily used when the operation screen is used from one direction among a plurality of directions. If the one direction is occupied for a long period of time, inconvenience is caused.